


My Name, From His Lips

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Noctis fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later, aroused. Very aroused. Thankful that he seemed to be the only one awake, Noctis lay on his back for a few minutes, hoping that the problem would solve itself.It didn’t.He recited multiplication tables in his head, the lineage of Lucian monarchs as far back as he could recall. It didn’t help.He thought about vegetables. Surely such vile things were unsexy enough to turn him off.Unfortunately, vegetables made him think of Ignis. And thinking of Ignis… well that was the problem.





	My Name, From His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This bad boy came from a suggestion on the Ignoct discord...Apologies, I don't remember who exactly instigated it, it was several months ago. There will eventually be artwork forthcoming, that was planned from the start. I'll link that as soon as it's available!

Noctis was shut down. All processes stopped. All circuits shorted out. He flattened himself against the wall and squeezed his eyes closed.

And over what? His name. Hearing his own name. _Ignis saying his name_.

But not saying it. Not normally anyway. He was breathing it, whispering it, Six. He was fucking _moaning_ it. 

What could Noctis do but clutch desperately at the phone he’d come to retrieve and back as quickly and silently from the room as he could, pray to every one of the Six that he wasn’t discovered, then cling to the wall for dear life as he tried to just breathe, unable to get the sight, the sound of it out of his head.

What was he supposed to do? He’d always found Ignis attractive, very attractive. But he also never would have thought Ignis could feel the same, never mind… so obviously thoroughly. Sure, Noctis was the Prince – Crown Prince at that. But what was that in comparison to his ridiculously perfect and elegant advisor.

Ignis has everything put together, figured out, planned.

Clearly, Noctis decides, he has to have been mistaken, heard wrong.

At least hat’s what he tried to tell himself but no matter what he tried to reimagine it to be, he knew what he’d heard, he couldn’t unhear it.

When he finally caught his breath, he hurried back to meet Gladio and Prompto. As he crossed the lobby, he steadied himself and tried to put it out of his mind.

“Okay, got it,” he tells them, brandishing his phone. “Let’s go?” he just wants to get out of there and try his damnedest to put the moment out of his mind.

“Iggy asleep?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis replies vaguely. “He must really need a nap after all the driving this morning. So, uh, where to?”

Gladio gave him an odd look, but said nothing.

“Wherever, Princess.” But Noctis barely heard it, the sounds of what he’d witnessed invading his thoughts all over again.

Hey, you with us? Eos to Noctis,” the comment snaps him back to reality for the moment.

“Huh?”

“Dude, you were like, a million miles away,” Prompto tells him. “I called your name twice.”

“You were fine this morning. Been acting weird since we left the hotel,” Gladio comments. “You didn’t…” he narrows his eyes slightly. “When you went back for your phone did you run into anyone who recognized you or gave you a hard time? Princess, you need to tell me these things.”

“What? No, it was nothing like that. It was… nothing, really. No one recognized me or gave me a hard time, or even talked to me.”

Gladio finally relents on the wary tone. “If you say so. But you’d better tell me or Iggy if something does happen.”

“Yeah. I will. Don’t worry.” But he couldn’t tell Gladio about this. And he definitely couldn’t tell Ignis. 

“Let’s head back then. Iggy should be up by now.”

“Yeah… Okay.” Does he really have to?

As they enter the hotel room, Noctis’s heart nearly stops when he catches sight of Ignis’s bare torso. With mild trepidation , it restarts, when Noctis realizes that only his torso is bare. He had just showered and was wrapped in a towel. 

Noctis sends a silent thank you to whichever of the Six saw fit to grace some hotel employees with the good sense to stock the rooms with towels of generous size and decides to take a shower himself, giving Ignis the chance to dress.

As he showers, he finds his hands wandering as he can’t get the thought out of his mind. He forces them behind his back and thinks of as many unsexy things as he can.

The Six show some mercy and Ignis is dressed when he gets out of the shower. All he has to do is not think about it. It should be easy. Maybe he could get Prompto to play King’s Knight with him. He pulled out his phone. “Hey Blondie, wanna – “

But Prompto has headphones on and before Noctis can try again for his attention, Ignis stepped squarely in his path. “Highness, I need to talk to you.”

Noctis froze. “What?” he replies, startled. No. Terrified. Ignis knows. Dammit. What is he going to do now? 

Panic, clearly.

“It was an accident! I didn’t mean it! Honest! Please don’t hate me!” 

Ignis looks alarmed. “What on Eos are you talking about? I am just wondering why the new bottle of shower gel is already nearly a third gone?” 

“What? Oh yeah. That. I dropped it in the shower. The cap came off and a lot got out before I could pick it up.”

Ignis nodded slowly. “I… see.” His tone changes from confused to concern with his next words as he lifts a hand to Noctis’s cheek. “Is everything all right? You seem on edge today.” 

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Why did you react so just now?”

“The… the shower gel. I didn’t want you to be mad at me. You know, for being wasteful?”

“Now when was the last time I got mad at you for an accident?” Ignis replies.

“Uh, yeah. You’re right. It was stupid of me. Won’t happen again.”

“Are you sure everything is all right?”

“Yup. Never better!”

Was that suspicion or was it hurt in Ignis’s eyes? Noctis watched as he exchanges _looks_ with Gladio. The two of them seem to have some sort of psychic link and Noctis would swear they’re using right now. No doubt Gladio is transmitting to Ignis about earlier.

He waves a hand in front of Prompto’s face. “Wanna play?” he asks, holding up his phone when he finally has the attention he wants.

“Yeah, okay. Gimme a minute here,” Prompto says. “Just finishing with some of these photos.”

They began their game and much to Noctis’s relief it did take his mind off the issue even when Ignis interrupted to discuss the evening’s dinner plans. Somehow he managed to keep his mind off it for the rest of the night.

That is until it was time for bed. Inside, he panicked again. But he tried to keep cool outside. He didn’t want to raise suspicion again, he’d been sharing a bed with Ignis at every hotel they’d stopped at so far. 

_Just get into bed. Don’t freak out. We’re all in pajamas here_ , he told himself over and over.

Noctis got into bed and immediately turned to face the wall. No looking at Ignis, none of their usual whispered conversations before he drifted off.

“Noctis,” Ignis started, but Noctis didn’t answer, making his breath as quiet and even as possible. Ignis repeated his name a moment later but he still didn’t respond. He felt horrible for it but what could he do?

Ignis sighed but didn’t try again. Noctis fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later, aroused. Very aroused. Thankful that he seemed to be the only one awake, Noctis lay on his back for a few minutes, hoping that the problem would solve itself.

It didn’t.

He recited multiplication tables in his head, the lineage of Lucian monarchs as far back as he could recall. It didn’t help.

He thought about vegetables. Surely such vile things were unsexy enough to turn him off.

Unfortunately, vegetables made him think of Ignis. And thinking of Ignis… well that was the problem. What could he do but get up – as carefully as possible – and go into the bathroom and take care of it himself?

He stood over the sink and turned off the light. Usually, he didn’t care but somehow… it was just different this time, he didn’t want to look at himself. Somehow, it seemed wrong to watch his face reflect the pleasure drawn from the memory of something he was never meant to see. Bad enough it had happened to begin with but getting himself off to the memory of it felt like a violation of Ignis’s privacy all over again.

But get himself off he did, with the picture in his mind: Ignis, kneeling on the bed, his back arched, face contorted as he stroked himself with increasing fervor. The sound, he heard playing over in his mind again, his own name, as if a lover’s moan.

In a matter of just moments, release took him over and gasping for breath, he washed the evidence down and as soon as he trusted his legs to carry him successfully back to the bed, he returned.

As he was getting under the covers again, a sleepy voice rasped his name. “Noct, is everything all right?”

“Yeah, Specs. It’s all good. I just – I – forgot to brush my teeth. So I got up to do it.” 

Silence. He must have fallen back asleep. But another minute passed and then Ignis spoke again. “Noct, I was standing right there when you brushed your teeth.” 

Noctis didn’t reply, faking sleep again. Ignis repeated the question. “Is everything all right?”

He quickly drifted back to actual sleep.

In the morning he opened his eyes to find Ignis – dressed, thank six – looking at him oddly.

“Noctis, is everything all right?” were his first words. Would he ever get away from this question?

Yeah. Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Noctis asks with a yawn.

“Noct, you’ve been unusually jumpy since you came back yesterday afternoon.”

“He was acting weird when we left too,” Prompto adds.

“Not helping dude,” Noctis grumbles. 

“Noctis, are you _sure_ there’s nothing wrong?”

“I’m fine, can we just drop it?” he shoots back irritably.

“All right, if you’re sure, but promise me you’ll let one of us know if something is bothering you?”

“Yeah, okay,” he grumbles. As if he could talk about this.

He gets out of bed and gets dressed, listening as Gladio and Ignis make plans for the day. Ignis wants to go shopping for cooking supplies and Gladio wants to go off for other supplies.

Of course this _would_ be the day that Prompto wants photography supplies instead of to go with Ignis, so he’s trapped.

“You’re with me then, Noct,” Ignis informs him.

“Yeah,” he replies, noncommittally.

Six, which of the Astrals had he offended to deserve this?

Noctis dresses and grabs his phone as Prompto and Gladio head out. Not two minutes later, his phone buzzes with a message from Prompto.

_Seriously dude, if something is wrong, talk to Iggy. We’re getting worried._

Noctis scowls at this phone. Why can’t they just leave him alone in his misery?

“Noctis, you’re looking at your phone as if it’s a personally wronged you. I know you’re sick of me asking but – “

“Got a spam text. Stupid annoying thing. Deleting it now.” He swipes and taps at the screen. “Gone, everything’s cool again!” he announces perhaps a little too cheerfully.

“All right. Well, are you ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

He tries not to look at Ignis too much as they make their way through the streets to this market or that shop. He’s all too aware of just how _good_ Ignis looks, in one of Noctis’s favorite shirts. Purple and black coeurl print silk, with the spots forming a skull across his back. Sleeves rolled just below his elbows and those six-damned driving gloves,even though they’re walking.

Why could his father not have found a less attractive advisor for him?

He knows it’s a ridiculous question. There was no way to know when Ignis had been a kid that he would grow up to be so damned distracting. But still. He tries not to draw too much of Ignis’s attention as they move from place to place. He kept up on their chatter so he wouldn’t be seen unreasonably quiet but tries not to say anything too noticeable. If he seems at all off, Ignis doesn’t comment.

Later that night, they’re all sitting around the room doing their own things. Ignis gets up to take a shower and moments later, emerges from the bathroom without his shirt, but oddly enough still in his gloves, having forgotten something. 

“Geez Specs I thought running around shirtless was Gladio’s department,” Noctis comments.

“Coming out to retrieve a forgotten item is hardly what I would consider _running around_ ”, Ignis replies before returning to the confines of the bathroom. 

When Noctis is again reasonably certain his body will not further betray him, he stretches his legs back out… only to be assaulted again just minutes later when Ignis emerges, again shirtless, towel around his neck, hair spilling over his forehead having washed out all product, and beads of water clinging to his arms and chest.

Suddenly his throat his constricting – so are his pants, for that matter and again he quickly draws up his knees and looks anywhere but at the waistband of Ignis’s sleep pants sitting low on his hips and the v-cuts emerging from them. 

_Breath_ , he tells himself, only just barely successful. 

Thankfully, no one seems to notice his distress this time. 

A little later as they’re settling into bed, Noctis attempts to clingto the wall. Ignis turns to face him, a sleepy smile on his lips.

“Goodnight, Noct,” he says, but all Noctis knows is the mental image of those lips moving closer, meeting his. _They must be so soft_.

“Uh, night Specs,” he replies, trying to mirror the smile.

Lights off, soon he’s drifting to sleep, he can feel Ignis breathing soft and warm next to him, ghosting over the back of his neck. It’s nothing new but the proximity and body heat is suddenly a little too much.

He presses himself against the wall, and finally manages to find sleep. But even here, he’s tormented. He drifts off and he’s entering the room again, thinking Ignis wouldn’t be asleep and finding just how wrong he thought.

His name, wrenches from Ignis’s throat as he strokes himself. But this time, instead of escaping as quietly as possible, he comes around in front of Ignis, staring unabashedly at the hand moving over the length of his cock. “I’m here,” he chokes out as his name, again, falls from Ignis’s lips.

Green eyes flutter open and a lascivious smirk spreads across Ignis’s face. “So you are, Noct.”

“That for me?” he quips with a coy downward glance.

“Just for you Noct…” 

“Can I… watch you? Get off I mean?” he asks nervously.

“Why don’t you take your clothing off and join me?” Ignis suggests. 

Oh fuck is he serious?

Noctis undresses unceremoniously, not caring where his clothing lands, climbing up on the bed and kneeling facing Ignis, who leans forward to kiss him as he keeps stroking himself. Noctis can feel the tension in his body, hear just how turned on Ignis is, and he himself is already fully hard. He reaches to take himself in hand, Ignis stops him.

“Please…allow me.” 

Noctis isn’t sure what Ignis has in mind, but before he knows it, Ignis’s free hand is reaching for him, warm fingers wrapping firmly around his cock as he begins to stroke the both of them in the same pace and rhythm. Noctis chokes back a moan, self-conscious.

“I want to hear you,” Ignis tells him. “Please don’t feel that you must be quiet.”

Noctis nods and soon, Ignis’s hand is eliciting another moan from him, this time he makes no effort to be silent. 

“Yes, just like that, you sound so beautiful,” Ignis assures him.“But I have a better idea, if I may.”

Noctis can only nod mutely and in an instant, he’s on his back, Ignis looming over him just like he’s imagined before, but fully naked, leaving to kiss him, Noctis wraps his arms around Ignis’s neck and pulls him closer, always imagining that kissing Ignis would be amazing but this is already beyond his wildest hopes.

The sheer solid weight of Ignis on top of him is almost enough to send him into the stratosphere. But then he sits up on his knees again and Noctis practically whines at the loss.

“Shh,” Ignis soothes, laying a finger on his lips, then reaching for Noctis’s cock, starting to stroke it again, leaning to plant kisses all over his thighs as he does, his own erection seemingly forgotten. Noctis tries halfheartedly to touch it, to give some reciprocation, but Ignis pushes his hand away. “Let me,” he says. “Plenty of time to worry about me after.” And before he knows it he’s lost to the overwhelming sensations of Ignis’s hands and mouth on him, caressing, grazing, licking, sucking… Six, has anything ever felt so absolutely heavenly? Had he ever any idea just how skilled his advisor could be at playing his body into such effortless pleasure.

“Fuck, Specs…” he breathes.

“We can do that later if you want, right now, just let me see you like this.”

“I’m sure not stopping you,” he said, the words becoming ragged.

Ignis was straddling his legs. He sits straight upright, hand still on his cock in long leisurely strokes, other hand pinning him to the mattress at the hip. No matter how much he squirms, Ignis keeps him right here. He soon begins stroking a little faster and Noctis realizes that he’s being brought closer to release.

“Don’t hold back, darling,” Ignis tells him. “Just allow your body to do what it wants. Let me see you, let me hear you.” 

In a matter of moments, a cry erupts from his throat, and suddenly, he’s sitting up in bed in the dark, his lap hot and wet. 

He’s shaking and gasping for breath. Gods, that was some dream.

“Noctis, are you all right?” comes Ignis’s sleepy but distinctly alarmed voice.

“Y-yeah,” he replies, not sure he is.

“Did you have a nightmare?” 

“Not a nightmare…”

“Noctis, you were calling my name…” Ignis informs him now sounding confused. 

Noctis scrambles to get out of bed, hoping he can do so without messing up the bed, while bolting as fast as he can for the bathroom.

Closing the door, he turns on the light and peels off his clothing to clean up. He sits on the edge of the bathtub, taking gulps of air, trying to steady himself. After a few minutes, there’s a light tap at the door and a soft “Noct?”

He doesn’t say anything but when he finally feels he can walk again, he turns off the lights, opens the door and slips past Ignis. Finding his bag in the dark, he feels around for underwear and another pair of pajama pants. Putting them on, he gets back into bed and as close to the wall as he can.

“Noct,” Ignis tries again.

“I want to go back to sleep,” he says, pulling a pillow over his head. 

Noctis turns to face the wall – and he’s starting to loathe the sight of that wall by now. What’s he supposed to do? It’s not like he can just make them get a second room and insist on sharing it with Gladio or Prompto, as much as he wants to.

Finally, he drifts off to sleep. Finally, he’s granted at least a few hours reprieve. It doesn’t last forever, though. He wakes up in the morning to find Ignis sitting on one of the chairs, jabbing at his phone. Gladio and Prompto are nowhere to be found.

“You’re awake, Noct?” Ignis asks quietly. Noctis could swear he must have heard his eyelids opening. How else to account for the fact hat the question came literally as his eyelids are lifting? He wants to stay silent, but he can’t. Replying instead with a noncommittal sound.

“Noctis, we need to talk,” Ignis tells him. “I know you said that nothing is wrong, but I now that is not the case. Gladio and Prompto have already gone out for the day but if you’d rather talk to one of them, you need to only say so and I’ll call them back but please talk to _one_ of us.” 

Noctis can see the pain, the worry in Ignis’s eyes. He wishes it could be as simple as when they were younger, when he could crawl into Ignis’s arms and everything would magically be okay.

Maybe he should ask for Prompto or Gladio. Maybe he should confess.

“Noctis,” Ignis starts again, standing to move over to the bed. “I am aware of… last night, though that doesn’t explain the days before. You’ve been acting strange. Have I or anyone else done anything to – “

He can’t take it anymore. “I saw you,” he blurts out before he knows what he’s doing. “I heard you. The other day.”

“What?” Ignis blinks.

“I came back for my phone. You must not have heard me. You were, um, saying my name while you…” he can’t quite bring himself to say the words so he waves a hand vaguely at his own crotch.

“Oh my gods,” Ignis says, horror dawning across his face. “Noctis, I am so sorry, I never meant for you to know about that. It was inappropriate of me. Goodness, no wonder you’ve been so – “

Noctis shakes his head, face falling into his hands. “Specs, it’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t, Noctis. I acted inappropriately.”

“You thought I was gone. And besides… I liked it.”

“You what?”

“Yeah that’s… the problem. I liked it. But I didn’t want you to think I was spying on you or anything.”

“Noctis…You were so irritable, I was afraid I had upset you somehow.”

“You kinda did Specs. I mean, first that, then you go running around the room wet and shirtless, the you’re in bed with me. It’s like I had no escape.” 

“I never would have wanted you to feel trapped Noct.”

“It’s… it’s okay, Specs,” he says, working up the nerve he lunges forward and kisses Ignis, quickly pulling back, almost in shock at his own daring. 

“Noctis…” Ignis breathes in surprise, his mouth hanging open.

“I um, I…” he falters. Before he can get the words out, Ignis moves closer again, kissing him this time. Hesitant and gently, but kissing him back nonetheless. 

They pull away again and Noctis is left nearly breathless.

“Would you like to tell me about that dream last night?” Ignis asks, curious. 

“Well I – um – I – “ He groped for the words.

“If you’re not comfortable, it’s all right,” Ignis replies with a small smile. “Can you blame me for wondering though?”

Noctis shakes his head. “I guess not.”

 

“It’s okay,” he adds nervously. “I just, um, didn’t expect this I guess. In the dream, it started just like when I came back and saw you, but I didn’t freeze like I did then,” he paused, looking to Ignis for his reaction.

 

“And what did you do instead?”

“When you called my name, I came over to the bed and I said I’m here.”

“And then?”

Noctis blushes furiously. “I, uh, I asked you if I could watch?”

“And then?”

“You told me to take clothing off and join you.”

“Did you?”

Noctis nods. “I got on the bed with you, in front of you. You were on your knees, you didn’t stop jerking off. I wanted to um, do the same, but you stopped me, and started doing it yourself. At the same time I mean.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah. You said… not to be quiet, you wanted to hear me…. make noises. You said don’t be quiet.”

“I would love to hear that,” Ignis comments. Noctis feels the warmth in his face deepen. How could he possibly blush more than he already has been?

“Then you stopped. You said you had a better idea and pushed me back on the bed.”

“And then?”

“Uh, then you crawled over me and we uh, kissed for a minute… then you sat up and uh, you started jerking me again and kissing my legs. I wanted to touch you but you said don’t worry about it. I was really squirming but you held me down and started jerking me a little faster.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah… um, I was – you were, uh, making me finish when I woke up. And, um,  you know the rest.”

“I certainly do. What would you like to do about this, Noct?” Ignis asks. “You paint a rather enticing picture.”

“I um…,” Noctis falters. How is he supposed to answer that?

“I think I have an idea or two, if you’ll indulge me?”

Noctis nods mutely. Letting Ignis take control seems like a perfect idea right now.

Before he can say anything, Ignis is leaning to kiss him, hands sliding under his shirt, pushing it up, the kiss breaking just long enough to pull his shirt all the way off. An arm slips around his back and Ignis slowly lowers him to lie on his back.

Noctis stares up his advisor, blinking in disbelief that this is really happening.

Ignis quickly takes advantage of the moment and undoing his pants before leaning to kiss Noctis again.

“Wait,” Noctis stops him.

“Yes Noct?”

“Do you… uh, have to keep your clothing on?”

Ignis laughs. “I suppose I am a bit overdressed.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, watching hungrily as Ignis stands and quickly sheds his clothing. Before he knows it, Ignis is moving over him again, all lean hard muscle and body heat.

Noctis wraps his arm around Ignis’s neck, their lips meet and he sucks in a sharp breath at the hand sliding over his cock. “Oh gods…six…”

Then, just like his dream, Ignis sits up, straddling his legs and takes his cock in hand, stroking, bending to kiss his thighs. It’s perfect, just like this dream, but one thing.

Reaching up, he takes Ignis’s other hand and presses it to his hip. “Hold me down, here, please?” he asks. His arousal spikes when he’s suddenly pinned to the mattress, and he can see Ignis is enjoying this too, a vaguely feral smirk stretches over his lips. Ignis’s hand feels so good, tongue and lips perfectly firm and warm. His breathing raises in pitch as Ignis’s hand moves faster. 

He soon spills his release with a cry, back arching off the mattress, but still pinned in place, jerking and panting. “Gods…” he moans, slowly coming down.

“That was beautiful, Noct,” Ignis breathes, gazing down at him. Noctis can see it in his jade green eyes, the mixture of awe and arousal. 

“Really?” He bites his lip, unsure, gazing up at Ignis through his hair. 

“Very much.”

“What about you?” Noctis ventures, almost shyly, glancing down to see Ignis still just as aroused as he sounds. 

“What about me?” Ignis replies, his lips twisting slightly into something coy and enticing

“Shouldn’t you get to...get off too?” 

“I would like that,” Ignis agrees. “How do you think it should happen? Do you want to watch me like in your dream?”

_ Yes. But... _

“I’d like that but...,” he trails off, hesitant.

“What is is Noctis?”

“Um no...never mind it’s probably too much.”

“Tell me Noct? Anything that is within my ability to give, I will. I always have.”

He knows this to be true but still. This is different.

“Noctis?” Ignis prods gently.

He takes a deep breath and the words run together as they leave his lips. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Ignis looks startled but recovers quickly. “I would like that very much. If it’s what you want as well and not merely what you think I wish to hear.”

He nods, movement steady this time, his eye contact unwavering now.Gods, does he want that.

It seems only a matter of moments later that his legs are spread, Ignis between them, pressing into him little by little as his body acclimates to this blissful invasion. He feels himself stretching around Ignis’s cock and gods he feels so good, so open and vulnerable. His relationship with Ignis has always been one of varying intimacies and this almost feels like a last threshold they’ve yet to cross. Until now.

He can’t hold out for long, the moment is overwhelming in its sensations. Friction of skin on skin, body heat increasing between them, the sounds coming from both of them, joining together. 

Through all of it, Ignis. As release again draws closer, Noctis digs his fingers into Ignis’s shoulders, draws a leg up to hook around his thighs. He can feel Ignis slipping closer. His muscle tension, his breath, everything surrounds Noctis, It’s apparent that Ignis will not last long either, and in the end it’s probably for the best. As he falls out of rhythm, thrusting faster, Noctis gasps, overtaken in the moment. A brief question of what Ignis is thinking right now flits through his mind, but he doesn’t dwell. He can ask later. 

As Ignis reaches his release, all Noctis knows is closeness, intensity. The breath in his ear, the heart pounding against his own, the sheer feeling of filling- and being filled with- each other’s desire, literally and emotionally- nearly consumes him.

When at last it’s his turn- and when he looks back, he’ll realize it was a matter of seconds, at most, he lets go with much greater abandon than before, a sharp cry erupting from his throat as Ignis’s teeth find purchase on his clavicle. They ride it out, jerking and convulsing against each other until Ignis collapses against him and rolls on his back, pulling Noctis to land atop him. 

He gazes down from their reversed position, his turn to dip down for a kiss as Ignis reaches up to brush hair out of his eyes. 

Lost to the moment, neither of them notice when Ignis’s phone buzzes with a message: _We’re back at the hotel, on our way to the room now._

 

 

 


End file.
